the_last_of_us_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Rules
General Rules for Roleplaying! *1. Rules: ** No godmodding or meta-gaming: This means that you have to be realistic with your characters and their actions. They can't dodge bullets, perform daredevil stunts, and anything of that kind. ** No Bullying: This means that you can't say bad things to or harm anyone through the forum, unless it is in RP, and it is your character doing it. If you have a problem, talk to me, or someone else appointed as the leader. ** Use (): Parentheses(), show when you are speaking OOC, or out of character. That way, you can say things like, (Hey, did anyone leave the rp?) Without confusing others. Also, use quotation marks "" to distinguish between speaking and RPing actions. ** Timeline/Location: This roleplay takes place two decades after the initial global outbreak of CBI, and its setting will be determined by the first five registered RPers. ** Infection and Character Death: No one can cause another character to die, unless they have permission from the person roleplaying that character. Not just killing them yourself, but you also cannot say something like this. -A clicker jumps out and bites the other girl on the neck.- You cannot control other people's characters and their actions like that. If you want your character to die or get bit, talk to other RPers first. We'll arrange it so that it doesn't happen right in the middle of an important moment/arc. If your character dies, you can make a new one and join the RP as someone else. SOMEONE ELSE. No one can be immune. Unless we see that other people besides Ellie can be immune, that isn't allowed. ** Erotic Roleplay: Keep it like the game. We allow everything but EXPLICIT SEX. If you have to, do it alone. Then come back and give us a small, appropriate summary, just what we need to know. ** Applications and Spelling: Spelling and grammar have to be legible. We won't accept you if you say something like "I run 2 thee door, scrming and waaving my shvole aroudn." It's understandable every once a while, but if it gets too bad, you are removed from the roleplay. You can apply later if your application isn't accepted. Also, one character a person, unless that character dies and a new one is made by that person. Or, it is brought up with an admin/executive of sorts, and we allow you to create another character as you RP another one. ** TLOU Canon Characters: No one may RP as a canon character from The Last of Us, YET. As of right now, we only accepting ORIGINAL, SELF-MADE, characters. We will inform when we are going to have a canon brought into the RP, but only when the time is right. 2. Character Creation Form:(I got tired of the bullet list, fuck me.) Send in your character form in a reply here. Use this format: Name: What are they called? Real names are not required. Nicknames/aliases if they have any, or if there are only referred to by false/self-given name. Age: How old are they? Specific birthdates not required. Personality: Include 3 good traits, and 3 bad traits. Are they shy? Are they arrogant? They have to have flaws. Physical Appearance: Is your character blonde? Do they have a scar running down their neck? Include size and shape. Skills: What are they good at? Is one of them physically strong? Do they have a knack for picking locks? Backstory: Where are they from? Are they the parent of a dead child, did they stay at a QZ after the outbreak? BE LENGTHY! Weapons: What do they carry for personal defense? Or more? These weapons do not adhere to the Last of Us'. These weapons, as they should be cared for by their characters, should remain durable and have indefinite uses. Weapons for now are restricted to as many melee weapons as you desire, one handgun, and one long gun. Eventually, more may be allowed. DO NOT go insane, and make your character a crossbow-wielding, sword-swinging, sniper rifle-toting warrior queen. Group: Are they a member of the Fireflies, Military, Hunters, Cannibals? Are they alone? Or with another group? Other: Pets, scars, keepsakes(like Artifacts, such as Sam's Robot or Ellie's Switchblade). That's about it, be realistic and honest about your characters! We will RP as soon as we have FIVE CHARACTERS.